


Exchange

by RedRavens



Series: Various prompts [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, Fade to Black, Loki has their own genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: Loki's very good at bargaining for his and his people's safety.





	Exchange

Her eyes were full of suspicion as she took in Loki’s new form. It was her, but it wasn’t. It was her form, her hips, her breasts, her muscles, her  _voice._ How Loki managed to copy her goddamned voice was something she would never understand, regardless of how many ‘magic for dummies’ books she read.

“You want to  _what?!”_ Her voice is sharp, at least she hopes it is, having such a proposition just land on her lap… that’s not how her life works as far as she’s concerned.

“It’s not about what  _I_  want.” The trickster grinned wearing her face, her face full of teeth and for a fleeting moment she could even see why people were weary of them. “It’s a repayment, of sorts, you’ve helped with Asgard, so I owe you a debt,” she paused for a moment, pinning her with a look, “and I always pay my debts.”

“And in exchange?”

“Pleasure, for both of us.” Their form suddenly rippled, for only an instant, and Loki stood in their true form, the black and green leather suit that against all odds fit him. “I can pleasure like this,” another ripple and her form stood in front of her, “or I can offer your heart’s curiosity and the feel of your own tongue in between your legs.”

“Loki, are you trying to bribe me?” She asked, amused. Valkyrie could feel herself getting damp, the thought of getting head from herself…

She knew she was good with her tongue, and she could only imagine how the god of mischief would be good with  _their_  tongue.

Their sharp bark of laughter startled her, she didn’t think her voice had ever been that high.

“I prefer to insure your continuous cooperation through other means, bribery is for peasants,” Loki smirked - it was so odd to see that expression on her face - and kneeled. “You know you can stop me any time you’d like.” Loki challenged her, grinning - just like her - as they opened her legs.

It turned out that Loki’s tongue was, in fact, as good as her own.


End file.
